


Just. No.

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, survival AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from netherworldvineyard (SkaraBrae on AO3): 1) Sherlock/John 2) adrift at sea/survival au [in three sentences]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just. No.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beewinged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewinged/gifts).



“No, Sherlock.”

“But, really, it’s only logical that if one of us--”

“No, nope, no; cannibalism’s right out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
